Current piano teaching pieces, books of piano pieces for beginners, and piano lesson series are in actuality music reading lessons that use a piano. Beginners' piano lesson books introduce the groups of two black keys alternating with groups of three black keys to explain the layout of a piano keyboard, but that is the only lesson that utilizes the entire range of piano keys. After that one introduction, almost all beginners' piano lesson books keep a student's hands on the keyboard positioned around “middle C,” and the white keys (a.k.a. natural keys) immediately above middle C and below Middle C—for the length of the entire beginner series of songs. Such an approach, by focusing on middle C and the white keys above and below middle C, requires students to memorize letters, symbols, and the music staff at the expense of exploring the large, rich sounds that only a piano can make. Only students who have reading skills, or who can develop a quick recognition of symbols on paper succeed with this method. Creativity is discouraged in favor of mastering basic, traditional music notation.
Such an approach, by focusing on middle C and the white keys above and below middle C, prevents the exploration of the physical techniques of piano playing by avoiding the black keys, which fit under the hands naturally. When black keys on the piano are played as the present invention teaches, players learn correct hand positions and develop habits that build strength, independence, and dexterity of the hands required for playing the piano.
Further, such an approach, by focusing on middle C and the white keys above and below middle C, creates unnecessary limitations for beginning piano students who play by ear, by touch, and by looking at the keys. Further, beginning piano students may form incorrect conclusions, including: piano music that requires one to play on black keys is more difficult than piano music that only requires one to play on white keys; there is a sequential approach to learning how to play the piano that must begin in the key of C major; you can only play on black keys after you learn what accidentals are in music notation. All of the conclusions listed in the preceding statement are false.
Related patents known in the background art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 8,188,356, issued to Rose on May 29, 2012, discloses a system to teach music notation and composition using static cling tiles, or magnetic tiles to teach pitch and rhythm of standard music notation. U.S. Pat. No. 8,664,502, issued to Kellner on Mar. 4, 2014, discloses a method of locating, discovering, and memorizing the names of the notes for acoustic and electric stringed musical instruments, which may comprise a static cling embodiment. U.S. Pat. No. 8,558,098, issued to Mauldin on Oct. 15, 2013, discloses reconfigurable magnetic numerical keyboard charts and numerically notated sheets for teaching students to play piano, which may comprise a static cling embodiment. Prior art uses transparent overlays to teach scales and key signatures, or to aid students in reading traditional music notation by associating piano keys with numbers in sheet music that are based on numbered indicators, which differs from the use of static cling vinyl educational manipulatives in this current invention.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.